Colors
by LizzyBird
Summary: Ikuto wants to see what would happen if Amu chara changed with two charas at once! Ran And Dia take those roles and decide to make Ikuto say the rainbow. Sounds random, isn't as innocent at it sounds


**LizzyBird: Woohoo! What's shakin' bacon!**

**Ikuto: I heard you were making another fic about me and Amu. You're not even done with Maturity? yet!**

**Amu: And why us? THERE'S NO LOVE!**

**Ikuto: *cries in corner***

**Amu: Ahh, wait! Ikuto! There is love, I was kidding!**

**Ikuto: *wipes away eye drops and throws out bottle* Cool, thanks for admitting it.**

**Amu: I'm gonna hurt you.**

**LizzyBird: Are you gonna laugh nose him in the face?**

**Everyone: … SHE DRANK THE KOOL-AID!**

**LizzyBird: Yay for colors!**

**Amu: LizzyBird does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Amu walked down the sidewalk on her way to the park.

_Mou,_ she thought, _what does he want now?_

_**Flashback**_

Amu awoke to her phone beeping at her. She checked the screen only to find a text from Ikuto. She flipped open the phone and read the message:

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**Meet me in the park.**_

_**I've got an experiment for you.**_

_**Come now.**_

_**Ikuto.**_

_Experiment? What am I, a gerbil? _She wondered briefly before changing and sneaking out her window.

_**End**_

Miki and Suu were still sleeping, so Ran and Dia were the only two Charas she'd brought with her. Besides, maybe they could keep her in check. Although that was highly doubtful with Ran.

Soon enough, Amu made it to the front of the park. She peeked her head around the wall and found Ikuto sitting on the bench. Just sitting. Waiting for her. She walked over and stood right next to him. He looked up, for once not wearing his bored poker face. "You texted?" was all Amu said.

Ikuto looked at her two charas. "Oh good, you brought the one's I needed." "What?" was all the three girls said. They heard Yoru chuckle from behind Ikuto. "We're testing who has the best and prettiest character change with Amu~nya!"

Ran and Dia looked at each other. Ran made an evil grin "Well, no offense Dia-chan, but, I'm definitely cuter and prettier with Amu. Hearts are awesome! Chara change!"

A heart popped in Amu's hair and wings on her wrists and feet. She did a flip in the air, letting Ikuto see her panties, and struck an adorable pose. "Teehee!"

Dia smirked confidently. "Sorry Ran-chan, but you and I both know that I'm much prettier and more refined than you. Not to mention that I'm more mature and knowledgeable than you. Women with brains AND beauty have it made. Chara change!"

Amu's clip changed into two diamonds. She was still in mid-air of course, but she landed gracefully and did a hair flip, striking a model's pose. She sparkled and flashed Ikuto a gorgeous smile. Before she could say anything though, the charas argument continued.

"No way, Dia-chan! I'm way better!" _Pop!_ "I'm so much prettier than you Ran-chan, just admit it!" _Pop!_ "Shut up Dia! 1st is the best!" _Pop!_ "Actually, 1st is the worst. 4th, however, has the treasure chest, and maybe that's why I'm so much more sparkly and beautiful than you." _Pop!_

"Hey, you guys, wait… Slow down, I'm feeling kinda weird…" Amu tried to say between each chara change. It fell upon deaf ears.

"I'm. Better. Than. You!" Ran and Dia shouted together.

_P-ppp-PP-p-POPPP!_

Ikuto and all the charas looked at each other. "What just happened?" "Nya?" They asked at the same time. Then, all at once, their eyes widened and turned to look at Amu. She stood there, her eyes kind of distant. In her hair was a single blood red diamond clip. Ran and Dia turned to stare at each other. _Did we just… charas change together!_

Ikuto and Yoru continued to stare at Amu. "Uh… Amu? You in there?" Ikuto asked warily. Her eyes came back into focus. And then she smirked. _And what a sexy smirk it is…_ Ikuto thought.

She walked up to him, swaying her hips as she walked, and then proceeded to sit next to him on the bench, crossing her legs and leaning towards him. "Hey, Ikuto-kun," she said in a husky voice. "There's a game I've always wanted to play, but never got the chance to. Will you play it with me?" In his head, Ikuto figured this was the childish side Ran gave her, but the more mature side that Dia had. "Sure Amu-chan, what game is that?" he asked with faux innocence. She lightly put her left hand on Ikuto's right knee. "Okay then. Pick a color." she said, smirking still. He shivered internally at her touch. _I like this side of Amu… better pick a color then… I hope I'm wrong when I say… _"Purple."

He smirked when he felt her hand slide farther up his leg, slightly gripping his thigh now. "Oops. Wrong color. Guess again." she said, using that same sexy voice he'd never heard on her before this. "Green." _Slide_. "Orange." _Slide_. "Blue." _Slide_. "Red." _Slide_. "Yellow." _Slide_.

He was breathing shallowly at this point. "Aammuuuu… I'm all out of colors, I've used the whole rainbow." Her hand was literally wedged between his leg and his extremely hard manhood now. "For the love of Shugo Chara what color is it?" He asked, desperate to flip the game so it was her turn. "Wanna know a secret?" Amu whispered into his ear. He nodded. "There never was a color to begin with." His eyes widened. Amu winked at him and then finally pulled her hand away. He let out a breath. Then, Amu started to get up and walk away. "Oi." Ikuto said, grabbing her by her wrist. She turned back to look at him, boredom etched on her face. "It's my turn now, strawberry." he said with a smirk. Amu used her other hand to try and cover her mouth as she yawned. "Nah," she said emotionless. "I'm done playing this game. I'm kinda bored."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "Hey now, that's not fair, Amu-chan." She smirked at him, wiggling her wrist from his grasp. "Well hey, if you let me go now, we can play an even funner game later tonight in my room." She said in her sexy husky voice he loved so much. He nodded, knowing in his mind that he'd definitely win if they played a game anything close to this. "Fine then. See you tonight, Amu-chan."

It was then that Amu decided to take her leave.

Amu showed up in her room, red-faced and breathing heavily. "AHH!" she finally screamed. "I can't believe that just happened!" Ran and Dia were sitting quietly in their eggs, pondering on how their double character change was even possible while hiding from Amu's freak out.

Amu then laid down on her bed and passed out from embarrassment.

When she finally came to, it was from a knocking on her balcony door, and it was already late at night. "Oh god, I was out that long?" she muttered to herself. Not thinking, she opened the door. Ikuto waltzed in and used his right hand to grab her hip, the other her face. Her eyes snapped open. "Eh?"

"You ready for more colors, Amu-koi? Cuz all I'm gonna make you see are white lights and yellow stars."

_End_

* * *

**LizzyBird: Well? How random was that?**

**Amu: OMG, WTH DID YOU TURN ME INTO!**

**Ikuto: THANK YOU LORD LIZZYBIRD!**

**LizzyBird: *bows* A-thank you X3**

**Ran: So I'm guessing we're not allowed to uh…**

**Dia: Double Chara Change on you again, are we?**

**Amu: ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

**Ikuto and LizzyBird: Aww…**

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**LizzyBird: Please review!**

**

* * *

In the flashback, the line from _Ikuto_ to **_gerbil?_** was actually completely different. It WAS that it said _Love Ikuto_, but the _Love_ had a line through it. Then, Amu's question was actually **_How did he put that line through in a text message? _**BUT sadly... the document manager does not allow me to put lines through words, so... I had to change it. Teehee =P**


End file.
